I'll kiss it Better
by monkey87
Summary: What happens when Sonny hurts heself? What will Chad do? My first one-shot


**Okay. I'm taking a break from writing new chaps for my other stories, and decided to write this one-shot. Also, this is based on a experience I had today. Except Chad and Tawni wasen't there, and I wasen't in Hollywood. But hope you like this! My first.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**S.P.O.V**

I was walking towards my dressing room with Tawni. We just finished tonight's show, and I'm going to get dressed (Sense I'm in my Gassi sketch costume) and then go home. Tawni usually sticks around for a while, and mingles with the linguring Teen Gladeators.

"So what are you doinbg tonight?" She asked me.

"Not alot. Possibly going to eat somthing that is actully edibal, instead of...whatever it was we ate in the cafeteria." I answerd.

"Oh" is all she said before we enterd our dressing room. I went behind my curtin and changed my outfit into a white shirt, and black skinny jeans and black converse.

I came back out two minutes later, not suprised to see Tawni already fully dressed. Dang, that girl changes fast!

She was running around the room picking up stuff, and looking for things.

"Where is it!" The insane blonde screeched.

"Where's what Tawn?" I asked. She turned around and started to scream her head off.

I gave her a look that said 'What the heck?' And she stopped.

"Oh. I know that was Random. But I can't find my Coco Moco Coco! And I really need it! Dagen from Teen Gladeators; you know the real cute one? Yeah, he called and asked if I wanted to go out tonight. And of course I said yes!" She said really really loud, and really, really, really fast.

"Okay, Tawn. I'm happy for you. But I really need my ears, you know."

"Opps. Yeah, sorry" She said really quiet. I just gaped at her. She looked horrified. Then looked at me and smiled.

"It's oppisit day!" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air. I just nodded.

"Oh by the way. Your lipstick is over by you berett box...and why do you have a razor in there?!" I asked. She just shook her head and dashed for the lipstick.

"I don't know and I don't care!" She yelled and flew out the door.

After she left, I slouched a bit, and blew out a big breath. I was about to turn around to get my bag to leave, when I saw the berret box about to fall. I ran to go and catch it.

Unfourtenetly, when I grabbed the box, my thumb was right by that little, evil, discusting, pink, sparkly (So tawni) razor. And I din't even notice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. That hurt! That frekin hurt! I loked at my thumb and gaped. My thumb was coverd in blood. A huge peice of skin was peeled off, but still hanging. And the cut was deep!

I screamed again. Louder then before! I couldn't help it! It was scary! By now, blood was dripping onto the carpet.

On. Tawni's. Side. Of ..

I'm so dead.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and got the first aid kit, and cleaner. I put the cleaner on the carpet, adn then went to tend to my thumb. Now my whole hand was coverd in blood. I never could handle the sight of blood well, so I started to feel dizzy. I brought the first aid kit over to the couch with me. I laid down, put the first aid kit on the floor next to the couch, and just closed my eyes. Hoping the dizzyness would leave. My hand was still bloody, and was resting on my shirt.

I opend my eyes a bit, and saw the blood took over most of my nice white shirt. It looked like I was shot.

Ha, cool.

But I could care less. I knew I wasen't shot, so I just closed my eyes again.

I heard the door open a few minutes later, and I thought it was Tawni, so I just stayed quite with myy eyes shut. Knowing the blonde would leave without looking at me.

But I heard foot step's coming closer. I was gonna open my eyes, but I heard a scream.

My eyes flew open to reveal..._**Him.**_

**C.P.O.V**

Everyone has gone home. Except me. I was staying late to watc So Random!

But secretly, where no one could see me.

* * *

When the show was done,I went back to my dressing room to get my car keys. On my way out, I thought I would take a little detour to _Miss Sonshines' _dressing room. But of course, I had to go back to my dressing room and fix my hair.

While I was putting the finishing touches on; I heard a scream. And then I heard the same scream again. I knew it was Sonny, because I saw her car out of my dressing room window. And no one else was here...So...

I was outta my dressing room in a flash. But of course, but director was still here.

"Chad! Get you butt over here right now!" He sounded angry. I walked over to him.

"What?" I asked. Then he went into a five minute speech on why I made him hire that air-head Portlyn, and that crazy idiot Chloe.

"Simple. Because there hot, and they sell. Now ba-bye" I lied, and flew out of there. I just tol him that so he would stop buggin me. Honesly, I don't even know why I hierd them.

I ran down the halls as fast as I could. When I reached her dressing room, It was dead quiet. I quietly opend the door. I saw Sonny's feet Laying on the couch. I went over to the couch and saw...Oh. My. God!

Sonny was lying there, bloody hand and shirt.

There was only one logical reason for this.

SONNY MUNROE WAS SHOT!

So I did the only thing I could do.

Scream.

I screamed so loud, it could have woken the dead.

But instead, Sonny's eyes flew open.

"CHAD! What the Heck?!" She yelled. I looked at her, and stopped screaming.

"I thought you were dead!" I stated. She gasped.

"Does _The_ Chad Dylan Cooper Care?!" She asked with a smug look on her face.

Opps.

"Waht? Psh-Ha-Phs, Naw! It's just that if you were dead, I dind't want to be blamed for it." I said. Nice Cooper. Reeaall Nice.

Not.

"Whatever, All i did was cut my thumb." she said like it was nothing.

"How?" I asked.

**S.P.O.V**

He had his cute- I mean jerky-confused face on.

"How?" he asked.

"Tawni's berret box fell, and when I went to catch it; her evil, pink, sparkly-"

"Berret?" He asked

"No razer" I said - "Cut me!" Now her looked real confused.

"Why was there a razer in there?" He asked. I just stared at him.

"Oh, okay. A Tawni thing." I just nodded.

"Come on" He said.

"Where-"

"Were going to go clean your hand." He said.

"It's not my hand, it's my thumb-Oh never mind, my hand does need to be cleaned."

We went into the bathroom, and he ran the cold water. Then he gently took hold of my wrist, and he put my hand under the water.

"Ow!" I yelled, and pulled my hand out really fast.

Water, bloody water, splashed all over Chad's gorgeou- I mean jerky- Ok fine! Gorgeous face. I admit I got a crush on him. You happy?

Who am I talking to?

Anyway, He looked shocked.

"Chad, I'm so sorry-"

"I know- Just don't do it again." He said. Did he just accept my apology?

He took a towle, and whipped his face clean.

"Now, try not to pull your hand back" he said.

He put my hand under the water again.

I flinched, and then he started to rub small circles on my wrist, while the water washed away the nasty blood.

I looked up at him and asked...

"Why are you helping me?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Maybe because...I care."

* * *

after my thumb was clean, we went back over to the couch.

"Where's the first aid ki-" He asked, but then he tripped over it.

"Never mind. I found it." I guess I forgot to tell him it was there. Oh well, it was still funny.

He picked up the box, and sat next to me. He pulled out a band-aid and polysporn. Then he held out his hand. I just stared at it then at him.

"Let's fix your hand" He said.

"It's not my hand, it's my thumb." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"Whatever" he said, then gently took my hand. He put the polysporn on the cut, and then put the band-aid on.

"There" he said. I looked at my thumb.

"It still hurts." I said.

"What do you want me to do? Kiss it better?" he asked

" Oh ha, ha. Very funny." I said.

"I will if you want me to." He said giving me a seriouse look.

"Really?" I asked, amused.

"Really" He said. And then he moved closer. If I moved, I would fall.

"Okay, but it won't work." I said, looking away. But I still saw him smirking.

I waited for him to take my hand from my lap, but instead he put his finger under my chin, and turned my head to look at him. He started to inch closer.

And I didn't stop him.

I started to inch closer to. I guess he took the oppertunity, and kissed me.

It wasen't like all those other kisses I saw him give those _**other **_girls. No, this one was sweet and innocent.

We pulled back and looked at eachother.

"Does it feel better now?" He asked.

"No." I said shaking my head so he couldn't see my smile.

" I think It does" He said laughing.

"Oaky, fine it does." But stole a kiss from him anyway.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome."

* * *

**Okay. I'm still writing those other chaps. And 'A special Secret ' will be updated first. I got board of writng that, and decided to do a one-shot. **

**Anyway, review!**

**~Monkey87~ ;)**


End file.
